


Backpacking

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Jercy One-shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexuality, Bromance to Romance, Camping, First Time Bottoming, Light Angst, M/M, Sleeping Bag Sex, Smut, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inclement weather + bros sharing a sleeping bag for warmth = the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backpacking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Razielim!!! It's not tentacle porn, but it is Jercy!

~*~

  


"Dude!"

"Bro?" 

"It's t-too freaking c-cold, man. H-How we g-gonna m-make it th-through th-the night?"

Jason, his hands in his armpits, stomps his boots to get the snow off them, then scoots back into the tent where Percy has already pulled out their sleeping bags and every clothing item in their packs and layered them on top of himself. 

"Survival training, dumbass," he says, taking his boots off and setting them by Percy's by the tent flap. "Throw me the towel. You've left a puddle under your boots. Trust me that you don't want to wake up tomorrow and have them stuck to the tent."

Percy rummages in his pile, finds their only towel and flings it at Jason before disappearing under the clothing pile again. 

After mopping up Percy's mess, Jason drapes the towel over their boots. 

"Okay, Jackson. That's not how we stay warm in these conditions." He digs Percy out of the pile and locates the sleeping bags.

"D-dude!" 

Jason levels his eyes at Percy's glare, waiting it out. Finally Percy backs down, shivering. 

He finds the zippers on the sleeping bags and unzips them all the way, then matches them up inside to inside and zips them together to the tune of Percy's chattering teeth. 

"W-what th-the ffff-fuck, man?" 

Jason would totally laugh if he wasn't trying to conserve his breath. For being located in New York, Camp Half-Blood does a piss-poor job of training campers for cold weather, though he suspects the camp director's love of his strawberry plants has a lot to do with its enchanted weather. He ignores Percy's shivering the best he can in favor of setting things up to get them warm as soon as possible. They'll argue about it afterwards. 

He lays the sleeping bag out flat and climbs in, holding it open for Percy. 

Percy doesn't hesitate before slipping inside, and then curling into a shivering ball. 

Jason finds the feather pillows he'd carefully flattened and rolled up to conserve space in their packs. He fluffs them up and hunkers down inside the bag, then starts taking off his clothes. 

Percy stretches out when he realizes what Jason's doing, rolling away as far as he can. "W-what are y-you doing, G-Grace?" 

"Come on, man. It's gonna take body heat to keep us alive and the best way to get it is stripping down. Take off your clothes. You can leave your boxers on, but socks off."

"N-no w-way."

"Jackson. This isn't you being freaked out about gay stuff, is it? I'm serious that this is how we survive."

"Noooo," Percy hisses. "J-just d-doesn't make sense t-to t-take off clothes to b-be w-warm."

Jason reaches out and pulls Percy back toward him by his armpits. He's so stiff, he slides right over. Jason's hands are already thawing out and he covers Percy's red and wind-chapped cheeks with them, smirking to himself when Percy closes his eyes at the warmth. 

"Trust me, man. I got your back."

Percy opens his eyes, glinting in the blue light from the moon upon the tent. "O-k-kay," he says and slowly peels off his many layers, growing less stiff with each one. 

"Put the clothes along your side, so they'll be warm when we wake up." 

Percy does as he's told and then lies on his back, shivering less than before, but not finished. "It's not gonna work, Grace. I mean. It's better, but I'm still freezing."

Jason nods, silently cursing the storm. He opens his arms and Percy stares at him. 

"What?"

"We gotta cuddle, bro. I'm serious about the body heat." 

The way Percy winces kinda hurts more than Jason wants to admit, but now isn't the time for stupid feelings. He needs to get them through tonight. 

"Alright, but I get to be the big spoon. And no funny business."

Jason shakes his head,and rolls over with his back to Percy, offering up the position. "No worries. I'm so cold, my balls have crawled back into my body."

Percy chuckles as he spoons up, and Jason sighs as he's finally able to feel his toes again, ankles twined with Percy's and feet pressed together. He doesn't even remember falling asleep.

~*~

  


He wakes up with a raging hard-on being worked into even more of a fury by a hand not belonging to him and another hard-on humping his backside.

"Jackson!" He means to spit Percy's name, to unleash his disgust at being taken advantage of in his sleep, but it comes out like a pleading whiny moan which doesn't shock Percy out of his humping. 

Jason twists until he can see Percy's face, surprised to find he's fast asleep and drooling down Jason's back. 

"Gross," he mumbles and turns over onto his back, hoping gravity will wake Percy up. It doesn't, but at least the hand on his groin falls to the side. 

His plan to create enough body heat worked at least, but now he's so hot and bothered it's painful. Percy whines in his sleep, the hand that had been on Jason's groin, moving to his own. And no. Jason isn't going to just lie there while Percy gets himself off in his sleep, stains the sleeping bag and makes everything smell like come. At least, he doesn't think he will. He might give it a minute's thought. 

"Wh-what?" Percy gasps, and Jason closes his eyes, rubbing the corners with his thumb and forefinger. 

"I moved as soon as I woke up, dude," Jason says, groping along the side of the sleeping bag to make sure he hasn't lost his glasses. They're there, but the frames are so cold, he's not going to put them on until he has to. Besides, it's easier to deal with the awkwardness if everything's a little blurry. 

Percy breathes heavily for a couple of long ass minutes and the sound doesn't help quell Jason's erection at all. Percy finally breaks the silence. "We don't mention this ever, right?"

The words hit Jason's heart like an ice pick, but he can't really fault Percy for them. You can't turn a straight guy bi after all, and he's never even told Percy he is bi, so it's not like Percy would know to be sensitive. 

"Right," he says and shuts up before they start bickering. It's not quite morning yet, the sky's still dark, and if possible, staying alive and keeping the body heat is easier to do when you're not hating on your bed partner. 

"Then it doesn't matter if we take care of this problem, right? I'm hurting, man. I need to fucking come."

The words in themselves could be taken as insensitive again, but the tone in Percy's voice, the need, the desperation softens Jason to Percy's plight. Hell, he's in the same boat. He'll never have an opportunity to actually do this with Percy ever again, and Percy has just confirmed they'd never speak of it, so why shouldn't he? 

"Yeah," he says, not really sure what it is he's agreeing to, but he's not going to shut Percy down, "just like it never happened."

Jason's breath catches in his throat as Percy latches onto him, pressing their bodies together and rolling until Percy's on top. The sleeping bag twists, trapping Jason's feet while Percy moves his hips, grinding their groins together, their chests and stomachs slick with sweat. 

Jason meets Percy's mouth in what can definitely _not_ be passed off as a 'bros giving a helping hand' sort of way. He can't help it; he pours everything into the kiss, all the need and lust from previous denials flooding out of him as the boundaries are erased. His brain catches up with him, finally over the surprise, and he remembers he has hands he could be using. He runs them over Percy's back and shoulders, groaning loudly, releasing all the sounds he's suppressed over the years of being so close and unable to speak. Instead, he drinks in Percy's body as if through osmosis, desperate, thirsty. He needs to glut himself as much as possible while the opportunity lasts. 

"I want it," Percy says, his breath hot next to Jason's ear, then he nuzzles under Jason's earlobe and nips at his neck. 

Jason's blood thunders in his ears, pulsing behind his eyeballs, the urge to turn the tables and establish dominance warring with the fear that it might scare Percy off and end things before they start. But when Percy licks over the bite mark and tweaks one of Jason's nipples, it sends a jolt through his nerves, his balls growing tight and his cock screaming to own this guy.

Without thinking, Jason succumbs to his baser instincts, pushing their boxers down, working their bodies free with his hands and legs, and then he rolls so Percy is pinned under him, his cock between Percy's thighs, prodding his balls. He pins Percy's arms at his sides, not willing to chance being pushed away, and in the dark, he barely makes out the fear flashing across Percy's eyes, threatening to turn aggressive. Before that happens, he smashes their mouths together again, tongues, teeth, lips until Percy gasps under him and arches his hips to get more friction on his cock. Jason finds Percy's pulse point and sinks his teeth into the skin below it, where neck meets shoulder, moaning in pleasure as Percy relaxes under him. He smiles against Percy's skin and releases the hold on his arms.

Percy grabs his back, fingers digging in, his voice whining. "Make me come. Fuck me."

Jason backs his hips away, giving Percy room to spread his legs, to open up, and he wonders if he's dreaming. It's too good, too easy. He brushes their cocks together gently at first, fuzzy, sticky rubbing, and then breathes in short huffs. "You done it before? Been fucked by a cock?"

Percy squeezes his eyes shut, perhaps second guessing himself or maybe hearing the bare truth of what's he's asking will break whatever spell he's under. He bites his lip, then pushes his groin upwards, frustrated when Jason moves back just as much, not giving him the relief he seeks. 

Jason waits, the unspoken words heavy between them. 

"No. Not like this. It'll be fine. Please, man."

Jason nods, then twists away to find his backpack, the sounds of Percy's sighs, pants, and groans as he palms his erection, the perfect background music. Jason digs in the right pocket of his pack and pulls out the small tube of lube he's stashed there, then rolls back, curling up along Percy's side. The lube is freezing cold, though thankfully not frozen solid. He squeezes it in his fist, warming it up as best he can while he watches Percy's cock slipping in and out of his own fist, his eyes fixed on Jason's face. When Jason meets them, there's pure want in their depths, so much more serious than Jason believed Percy was capable of being. 

Unable to wait any longer, the heat between them growing to fever pitch while the air outside the bag freezes Jason's ears. He uncaps the lube and squirts it on Percy's hipbone, earning a hiss, though Percy doesn't stop bucking, even after Jason moves his hand away from his cock. Jason smears the lube down, coating his fingers, prodding under Percy's balls and working his hole loose. Percy's hot inside, more than Jason would have expected, and the way he clenches around Jason's fingers makes Jason's cock ache to the point he has to stop and squeeze the base to keep from coming. 

Time doesn't seem to exist anymore. Jason turns Percy on his side, spooning up behind him, wrapping Percy's back with his chest, and meeting his mouth in fast needy kisses. Percy holds himself ready and Jason fucks his way inside. And then there is only sensation reducing them to give and take, mouths and hands, squelching sweat-slick skin, gasps, and tight velvet heat. Too soon, Jason's going to come. He holds back as much as he can, finding Percy's cock with his free hand, hot and hard, and Percy cries out, gripping his wrist, not to stop him, but to encourage him, begging. "More. Yeah. There. Right there."

Jason answers the plea as best he can, but he's losing the fight to hold back as Percy stiffens against his body, swearing up a storm, his body rippling around Jason's cock to the point Jason's going to come whether he wants to or not. It's pure bliss to let go. He empties his balls, high on sex fumes and holds Percy's body in a bear hug, pumping into him as close and deep as he can get, nearly blacking out from the force of his orgasm.

~*~

  


The morning sun shines bright, lighting up the inside of the tent and bringing reality into sharp focus.

Jason and Percy get dressed and break camp without speaking. The snow from the night before is almost all melted, leaving the grassy patch of forest wet and soggy with mud. As Jason rolls up the tent into a small bundle, he feels like he's doing the same thing with his heart – rolling it up into as small a space as possible and stuffing it into his pack, wrinkled and asking for mildew. 

Percy shoulders his own pack and points at the trail they'd lost when the storm had hit. Jason nods and strides forward, leading the way. He reminds himself of the promise they made last night. _We don't mention this ever, right? Just like it never happened,_ and wants to break something. 

"Um, Grace?" 

Jason keeps going. He needs to get out of the woods, find transportation and get the fuck away. He needs to run. 

He hears Percy's footsteps growing faster, his face flushed with, well, humiliation if he had to label it. He doesn't want to. Percy grabs his elbow and that's it. Jason turns, swiping Percy's legs out from under him, but catches him by his shirt before he falls and pushes him against a tree trunk, holding him in place. 

"What?" he spits. 

Percy's eyes look different, more pupil than green, his mouth twitching into a smirk. "I think … I think I take back what I said last night. About never speaking about what happened. I'd like …" He falters, his eyes closing.

Jason looks down, making out the very obvious bulge in Percy's jeans. It looks extremely uncomfortable. He lets up on his hold and allows Percy to support himself on his feet again, but doesn't let go of his shirt. 

Percy opens his eyes and meets Jason's. "I'd like to do it again, actually." He wets his lips. "A lot."

Jason would have demanded to know exactly what Percy meant, to hammer out a confession or set up and establish boundaries, but he can't right now. He's too busy making next time a reality.


End file.
